Tough as Nails
Tough As Nails (sometimes known as Hard As Nails, or the second version of there robot Hard As Nails III') was a Dutch robot which competed in Series 7 of ''Robot Wars. The robot was invertible with two large crushing arms at the front. It was described by the team as a "horizontal crusher". The robot originated from a sketch of a crushing mechanism. It was the first robot to introduce HARDOX (brand name SSAB Sweden) as armour plating for robots. Tough As Nails lost its qualifier battle for Series 7 after colliding with Metalis and breaking down. Despite this, it was awarded a discretionary place and won its heat in the main series, defeating former UK champion Panic Attack along the way. It was eventually defeated in the semi-finals by Bulldog Breed. It also defeated two other Dutch robots to qualify for The Third World Championship at the end of series, in which it reached the semi-finals and was defeated by the eventual champion, Storm 2. Tough As Nails had previously entered the second series of Dutch Robot Wars, but was defeated in the first round by Scrap-2-Saur. A favoured tactic which was used by the Tough As Nails team was to immediately activate the pit release button, grab hold of its opponents and dump them into the pit. The team attempted this tactic in every single battle in which it competed, successfully pitting Disc-O-Inferno and Robochicken in the heats (although Robochicken was already through to the next round) and Scraptosaur, Gravity and Rawbot in The Third World Championship, before finally being given a taste of its own medicine as it was pitted by Storm 2. The robot is still attending live events in The Netherlands and in the UK. The design hardly changed, although on the inside had several upgrades. Robot History Dutch Series 2 Tough As Nails fought Scrap-2-Saur in its first round of Dutch Robot Wars. Tough as Nails was flipped once before driving over the flame pit. Due to a thermal cut-off from the speedcontrollers, Tough As Nails's motors shut down, and it was counted out by Refbot. Mr Psycho put Tough As Nails on the dropzone, where two barrels fell on it. At this point the speed controllers had cooled down, so Tough as Nails was able to move again (not that it mattered; it had already been counted out). Tough as Nails grabbed one of the dropzone's barrels and carried it around the arena, until Mr. Psycho came in and smashed Tough as Nails's rear with his hammer. The hit caused a small fire, burning out a speedcontroller and one of the hydraulic tubes, effectively immobilising Tough as Nails again. Dead Metal pushed Tough As Nails, barrel still in hand, down into the pit. UK Series 7 In its first fight, Tough As Nails pressed the pit release button, and then grabbed Disc-O-Inferno and dropped it down. It then did the same to Robochicken, however Robochicken had already flipped and immobilised B.O.D, so it still qualified. In the next round, Tough As Nails faced the seeded Panic Attack. It grabbed Panic Attack, and after hitting the pit release, attempted to push it into the pit, but Panic Attack wouldn't let it. Panic Attack tried to flip Tough As Nails, but Tough As Nails' shape wasn't prone to being flipped. Tough As Nails grabbed Panic Attack again and bent its lifting device. Left without any means of attack, Panic Attack was helpless as Tough As Nails pushed it around the arena. It couldn't get Panic Attack to go into the pit, but it still won the judges' decision. In the heat final, Tough As Nails met Robochicken again. Tough as Nails was tossed repeatedly by Robochicken's flipper, but since it was invertible, it was wholly unaffected. Robochicken's gas supply began to dwindle, so Tough As Nails opened the pit and clamped down on Robochicken. It spent the rest of the match with Robochicken in its claws, pushing it around the arena. The judges had to choose a heat winner, and they ruled in favour of Tough As Nails. In the Semi-finals, Tough as Nails met Bulldog Breed. Tough As Nails was flipped a few times, but did manage to get its pincers around Bulldog Breed. However, it couldn't get enough traction to push Bulldog Breed, Bulldog Breed pushed Tough As Nails around instead. Tough As Nails was nearly flipped out of the arena, and the two robots continued pushing each other until time ran out. The judges ruled that Tough As Nails had lost. Tough As Nails also competed in the Third World Championship. In its qualifier battle, it employed its usual tactic of pressing the pit release button at the beginning of the match. After doing do, it grabbed Scraptosaur and pushed it into the abyss. It was flipped once by Gravity, but it still managed to grab the Dutch flipper bot, and push it into the too. Through to the World Championships, its first match was made substantially easier when Typhoon 2 was forced to drop out of the melee, leaving only it and Rawbot. Again it went for the pit release, and again it dropped its opponent in. In the semifinal, it found Storm 2 to be a much more difficult opponent. Indeed, Storm 2's speed and traction made it nearly impossible for Tough As Nails to grab and hold Storm 2. Storm 2 slammed Tough As Nails against the wall until one of its tyres came off. Tough As Nails got its pincers around Storm 2, but it was Storm 2 in control, pushing and pulling Tough As Nails around the arena. When it tried to put Tough As Nails into the pit, Tough As Nails refused to loosen its grip, allowing it hover over the pit and stay in play just a little while longer. However, it eventually let go, and plunged into the pit, taking The Netherlands' hopes with it. Results |Image=Tough As Nails III http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41PB17RMNRL._SL500_AA300_.jpg Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 3 *Dutch Wins: 0 *Dutch Losses: 1 Series Record UK Series *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 8: Heat Final Dutch Series *Series 1: Entered with Arena Killer *Series 2: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Representatives Category:Two Nation Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers